1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a high-power supply apparatus, and more particularly, to a remote sensing circuit of a high-power supply apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
The amount of output voltage reduction increases in a high-power supply apparatus due to a connector, a wire, a harness, and the like, in an output terminal of the high-power supply apparatus. In order to prevent this increase, the amount of output voltage reduction can be compensated for by using remote sensing technology. When the remote sensing technology is used and an open fault occurs at the output terminal of the high-power supply apparatus when measuring an output voltage at the output terminal, an output voltage may be excessively increased. Thus, in order to implement a protection function against an over voltage, the high-power supply apparatus includes a switching-mode power supply (SMPS) having its own feedback circuit. Even though, the remote sensing technology may implement the protection function against the over voltage, in a normal status, the remote sensing technology may vary an output voltage of the high-power supply apparatus according to a load.